De Drago à Hermione
by UneBrunette
Summary: Alors que le monde magique tante de reprendre son cours, deux jeunes gens essaye de sans sortir. Une simple histoire de correspondance entre deux sorciers? Non. Ceci est une Dramione... Bonne Lecture!
1. Prologue

Je me mis à côté de Blaise. Blaise mon meilleur ami. Je regardai notre table pratiquement vide. La guerre terminée, un nouveau ministre avait été désigné. Il avait décrété que les septièmes années devaient repasser leur dernière année pour avoir leurs Aspics. De ce fait il y avait deux classes de septième année. Bien que les "redoublants" aient des cours en moins, les classes étaient pleines à craquer. Je finis de manger et je sortis avec Blaise de la Grande Salle. En chemin nous croisâmes des gryffondors.

-Hé! Mais regardez qui voilà! Ce ne serait pas ses perdants de serpentards?

Je ne répliquai rien et fis profil bas. C'est la première règle pour ne pas se faire renvoyer. Ne jamais rien dire ou répliquer. Je fis comme si je n'avais rien entendue et continuai mon chemin.

Mon année ici risquait d'être longue.  
Vraiment très longue.

Hermione Granger ferma violement son numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier. Le nouveau ministre, Mr. Mercury. Un homme sortis de nulle part, qui faisait la chasse au mangemmort. Oui mais voilà: C'est qu'il ne précisé pas comment il les retrouvait. Plusieurs mangemmort avait été retrouvé mort, chez eux, d'une façon inexplicable. Lors de son dernier discours, dont certain extrait été publié dans la Gazette, il expliquait clairement qu'il voulait faire disparaître du monde de la magie les mangemmorts. Or, sa façon de vouloir à tous prix les éliminer, rappelait trop à la jeune femme, la manière qu'avait utilisée Voldemort pour mettre dans l'oublie les nés-moldus. Elle dégusta son jus de citrouille tout en regardant autour d'elle. Harry contemplait Ginny, et Ginny contemplait Harry et Ron... Ron se perdait dans le décolleté de Lavande. Avant que les larmes s'écoulent le long de son visage, Hermione Granger quitta la salle en prétextant avoir oublié son livre de défense contre les forces du mal, sous l'œil inquiet de Ginny.

Ce n'était que le premier jour et voilà qu'elle pleurait déjà! Elle s'énerva contre elle-même. L'année risquait d'être très longue.

Vraiment très longue.

Se cacher.  
Faire profil bas, ne rien dire, ne rien faire. Être discret. Chuchoter.  
Oublier.  
Réapprendre à sourire, à rire. Apprendre à aimer.  
Seul. Sans l'être.  
Recommencer. Enocre. Une nouvelle année. Une nouvelle vie? Non ce n'est pas une vie. C'est une fuite.  
Une fuite de moi-même. De mon passé.  
Car je suis un serpentard, un lâche, un ex-mangemmort, un Malefoy.  
Est-il possible de revivre après tous ce qui c'est passé?

_Je crois connaître la réponse__..._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Comme je ne veux pas perdre les rares lecteurs qui ont survolé mon prologue minable (hem…) je vous laisse tout de même mon chapitre 1 ! En espérant qu'ils vous plaisent !:)**_

Chapitre 1 : Une Annonce

La première semaine de cours était passée lentement. Hier j'avais deviné qu'elle était la deuxième règle pour ne pas se faire renvoyer: Eviter de rappeler aux gens (et vous par la même occasion) est un (ex)mangemmort. Que je vous explique. Donc hier, en cours de potion (en commun avec les bouf... les Gryffondors) il s'est produit un accident. J'étais en train de faire une potion avec (pour mon plus grand plaisir) Granger.

-Bien, avait dit Sloghorn. Veuillez prendre les ingrédients marqué sur le tableau sur l'étagère. Groupe après groupe! Nous allons commencer par Miss Granger et Mr. Malefoy! Ensuite Miss Perkinson et Mr. Weasley puis...

Je n'avais pas fait attention à la suite, et m'étais dirigé vers l'armoire, suivi de cette idiote de Granger.

-Tu peux prendre la peau de serpent? C'est trop haut pour moi!

Je l'avais fait, ravalant une réplique cinglante, et bien sûr la manche de mon polo n'étant pas assez grande, avait laissé entrevoir la marque. J'avais pris vite la peau de serpent, et avait remis prestement mon polo en place. J'étais donc revenue à ma table la manche de mon polo serré dans ma main, pour éviter un autre "accident". Une fois assis je m'étais occupé de ma potion. Granger m'avait rejoignis peu de temps après, avec... En fait je ne sais pas avec quoi elle était revenue. Elle s'était assise en face de moi et avait commencé à s'énerver.

-Oh! Mais non! Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais?!  
-Heu... Ben la potion.  
-Mais non! Tu tournes dans le mauvais sens! Il faut tourner dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre.  
-Ha. Ben...Heuu...

Elle m'avait arraché la cuillère des mains, et avait tous mis en œuvre pour réparer mon erreur.

-Tu peux découper les branches de filet du diable, s'il te plait?

Je l'avais fait difficilement, à cause de mon polo, toujours fermement tenue dans mon poing.

-Pourquoi tu t'obstine à tenir se polo. Il te gêne.  
-Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Alors ne m'embête pas avec çà, d'accord?  
-Très bien, mais je te préviens. Je n'accepterais pas d'avoir une mauvaise note juste par-ce-que Monsieur à un problème d'esthétique!

Normalement j'aurais dû répliquer mais la règle numéro une (vous savez celle qui précise qu'on doit éviter les remarques un peu trop cinglante) m'en avais empêché.  
Bref, maintenant me voilà dans la salle commune des serpentards.

-Hé Drago! Tu veux le Gazette des Sorciers, me demanda Blaise, je viens de la finir!  
-Oui, je veux bien.  
Il me la passa, et je commençai à la feuilleter. Mouai... Rien de bien intéressant. Je retournais le journal et, comme à mon habitude, regardai les petites annonces. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'aimais bien les lires. Sans doute parce qu'elle me faisait rire.

-Ha, tu lis encore les petites annonces! Je t'ai déjà raconté la fois où mon père avait posté une annonce pour son entreprise et...  
-Oui Blaise! Et même qu'il avait eu une réponse tout de suite. Et du coup son entreprise s'était agrandie. Tu me l'as raconté de milliers de fois. Au moins.

Je me levai en soupirant, puis sortis de la salle commune pour me diriger vers mon dortoir. Je me penchai à la fenêtre tout en pensant à ce début d'année. Malgré le fait que je sois de nouveau à Poudlard, je me sentais extrêmement seule. Personne n'arrivait à me comprendre. Personne ne _pouvait_ me comprendre. Comprendre ce que j'avais vécu. Je jetai la Gazette sur mon lit. L'anecdote de Blaise retentis dans ma tête, et je souris faiblement. Puis une idée me traversa l'esprit. Vous savez, c'est ce genre d'idée, improbable, quasi-impensable, complètement absurde, que vous essayé de rejeter de toutes vos forces, mais qui pourtant reste encré dans vos tête. Et si je passais moi aussi une annonce? Pour me sentir moins seul? Une espèce de correspondance avec un(e) inconnu(e)? Sans m'en rendre compte je rédigeais mon annonce:

_Cherche personne avec qui correspondre par lettre,_

_Contactez moi au: Volière près de l'arbre biscornue, Newcastle._

_Le Sorcier Masqué._

Je montais jusqu'à la volière, pris un hibou de l'école, et lui murmura à l'oreille sa destination. A l'instant où il s'était envolé, tous les risques jusqu'alors effacé de ma tête, m'assaillir d'un coup. Et si personne ne répondait? Et si on me reconnaissait? Mais je me rappelai que j'avais pris un pseudonyme. De toute manière il était trop tard. L'hibou était déjà loin maintenant.

Deux jours plus tard l'annonce de Drago était publiée sur la Gazette du Sorcier. Hermione, assise dans sa salle commune près de la cheminée, rédigeait son devoir d'arithmencie. Soudain, Ginny Weasley déboula dans la salle, et se précipita sur son amie.

-Heeeeeermiiiiiiooooone!

Elle bondit sur le canapé et enleva le livre d'arithmencie de la table pour y mettre à la place la Gazette.

-Ginny! C'est mon premier devoir d'arithmencie! Je ne peux pas le rater!

-Lis les petites annonces, lui ordonna la rousse.

Hermione grommela tout en retournant le journal. Une annonce avait été encadrée à l'encre verte par Ginny.

- C'est génial, mais qu'est-ce-que ça peut bien me faire?

-Lis l'annonce.

Hermione soupira.

-Cherche personne avec qui correspondre, Volière près de l'arbre biscornue, Newcastle, signé le sorcier masqué.

La Gryffondore leva sa tête pour voir son amie qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Pourquoi m'avoir fait lire çà?

Le sourire de Ginny s'éffaça subitement.

-Et bien... Je me suis dit que... Tu avais peut-être envie de t'adresser à quelqu'un que tu ne connaissais pas.

-Et pourquoi cela?

-Hermione... Depuis ta rupture avec Ron tu n'es plus la même. Je t'ais laisser le temps de t'en remettre, j'ai été là pour t'écouter mais... Je ne sais même plus à quand remonte la dernière fois où je t'ais entendue rire! Il faut que tu te reprennes!

La brune baissa la tête. Voyant que son amie n'allait pas répondre, la jeune Weasley continua:

-Alors voilà ce que tu vas faire: tu vas répondre à cette annonce, et tu signeras avec un pseudonyme, comme lui! Et ne réplique pas!

Pour forcer le pas de son amie, Ginny rengea les affaires d'Hermione, posa de quoi écrire une lettre sur la table, et partit avec son sac et celui de la brune. Celle-ci regarda son parchemin quelques minutes. Elle ravala rageusement les larmes qui bordaient ses yeux. Elle ne devait plus pleurer. Plus pour _lui._

**Elle s'en fit la promesse.**

Et voilaaaaa ! :D Je vous laisse à vos claviers pour me dire votre avis ! A bientôt !

Une Brunette.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour, bonsoir ! Je vous publie le chapitre 2 assez vite, car… En fait je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi !^^ En tout cas j'ai déjà écrit les huit premier chapitres de cette fiction que vous pouvez retrouver ici : **_

**Chapitre 2 : Première Lettre**

Je tartinais rageusement ma biscotte de beurre, m'imaginant que j'écrabouillais un de ces crétins de gryffondor.

-Drago! Calme-toi! Me dit Blaise.  
-Ça me défoule !  
Blaise leva un sourcil.  
-C'est mieux que ça soit ma tartine que ces bouffondors non?  
-Oui en effet mais...  
-Mais rien du tout! Alors s'il te plait Blaise, ne me gâche pas mon petit plaisir matinal.

Blaise soupira et retourna discuter avec Pansy, alors que moi je pensais à la journée qui m'attendait. Au programme aujourd'hui: Sortilège, Botanique en commun avec les Serdaigles, repas, deux heures de soins au créature magique (on avait été obligé de choisir entre deux options que l'on avait prise en sixième année, or je préféré m'occupé de Scrout à Pétard que d'avoir de nouveau la folle comme professeur), et je finissais pas une heure de sieste... Soit Histoire de la Magie. Bref, aucun cours en commun avec les Gryffondors. Finallement, la journée ne s'annonçait pas si mauvaise!  
Le courrier arriva. C'était l'éxitation dans la Grande Salle, toutes les maisons levaient leurs têtes vers le ciel.

Sauf chez les Serpentards.

Dans notre table, les rares élèves qui recevaient des lettres, se limitaient aux élèves de premières, deuxièmes, troisièmes, et quatrièmes années. Certain cinquième années avaient la chance de recevoir une lettre de leurs parents. Pourquoi? Oh c'était simple! Beaucoup trop de serpentards avaient une personne de leur famille qui était mangemmort ou partisans, ou un ami mangemmort. Bref, mieux valait se faire discret. Or on pouvait facilment intercepté la lettre et remonté jusqu'à l'expiditeur, et bonjour les gentils Aurors du ministère de la magie!  
Alors quand j'ai vu le hibou se diriger vers moi, j'ai cru un instant que ma mère était devenue folle. Je l'attrapai rapidement et regardai l'adresse.

_Le Sorcier Masqué,_

___Volière près de l'arbre biscornue, Newcastle_

_Poudlard, table des Serpentards._

J'ouvris grand les yeux. Cela faisait à peine trois jours que l'annonce était apparue. Ce pourrait-il que j'obtienne une réponse?

-C'est qui? Me demanda Blaise.

-Personne! Mauvaise adresse! Je vais la renvoyer à son expéditeur!

Il hocha la tête, et reporta son attention sur son jus de citrouille, alors que je rangeais ma lettre dans mon sac. Je la lirais plus tard.

* * *

Le professeur McGonagall regardait ses élèves depuis la table des professeurs. La deuxième semaine de cours était à sa moitié et elle n'était pas contente. Pas contente du tout. Elle n'aimait pas le comportement de la maison Gryffondor. Comportement que suivaient Serdaigle et Poufsoufle d'ailleurs. Et ce qu'elle n'aimait encore plus c'était le manque de prétention des Serpentards. Cela pourait parraître bizarre, mais c'était simple: les Serpentards n'étaient plus des Serpentars et les Gryffondors n'étaient plus des Gryffondors. Tout allait de travers.

Il fallait prendre une décision.

* * *

Hermione Granger sortait de la bibliothèque pour aller dîner à la Grande Salle. Elle y avait passé tous son temps libre après les cours, pour rattraper son retard sur son devoir d'arithmencie. Elle s'asseya à côté de Ginny. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues. En effet elles ne s'étaient que croisées.

-Je l'ais fait, dit la brune en se servant de la purée.

-De quoi?

-L'annonce! J'ai répondue!

Un sourire s'étala sur le visage de la rousse.

-Oh mais c'est génial ça!

-Hum...

-Allez Mione! Souris!

Un petit sourire naquit sur le visage d'Hermione, faisant agrandir celui de Ginny.

* * *

Je quittais ma salle commune pour aller devant la Grande Salle. Une chose que je ne vous ais pas dites:

Je suis préfet en chef.

Avec cette stupide Granger.

Donc en ce merveilleux soir de vendredi douze septembre, j'avais l'obligation de faire mon tour de ronde. Ce soir-là, Granger et moi étions à l'Est du château. Les deux autres préfets s'occupaient de la partie Ouest. Bref, je rejoignis Granger au point de rendez-vous.

-Ah! Te voilà, me dit-elle, bon, on fait l'inverse de mercredi soir? Je vais en haut toi en bas. D'accord?

-Heu...

-Bonjour jeune gent, fit une voix derrière nous.

-Madame la directrice, dit précipitamment Granger.

-Mis Granger, Mr Malefoy... Votre ronde ce passe-t-elle comme il faut?

-Heu... Et bien... C'est à dire que...

-Nous n'avons pas encore commencé, terminais-je.

-Oui voilà!

-Bon. Et bien je vais vous laisser. Bonne soirée.

Et elle s'en alla. Je regardai cette stupide Granger.

-Respire Granger, elle est partie.

-Oui! Bon heu... Tu fais en bas. Je vais en haut.

Je soupirai.

-Oh non Malefoy! Ne commence pas! Allez!

-Oui, oui! C'est bon, j'y vais!

Elle était déjà partie.

* * *

Minerva Mcgonagall sortit de sa cachette. Ce qu'elle venait de faire était complètement puéril et enfantin, et ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Mais au moins elle avait trouvé une idée. Elle monta dans son bureau et regarda les plants de Poudlard. Lors de sa reconstruction, le château avait subi des agrandissements dans le but d'ouvrir plus de classes. Peut-être y avait-il la place pour un appartement...

* * *

J'ouvris enfin ma lettre, puisque Blaise avait fini par s'endormir. J'étais rentré de ma ronde avec Granger de plus en plus excité à l'idée de savoir que j'avais reçu une réponse à mon annonce. Je dépliai le parchemin.

Cher Sorcier Masqué,

Que dire? Que je m'en sens seule (comme vous), et que j'avais besoin de parler avec quelqu'un?

Et que ce quelqu'un est vous?

C'est la première fois que j'envoie une lettre à un inconnu.

Du coup je n'ai plus grand chose à dire.

J'espère recevoir une réponse.

Chaleureusement,

Une Sang de Bourbe.

J'ai dû lire cette lettre une bonne trentaine de fois. Pourtant très courte celle-ci me révélait un bon nombre d'information. Premièrement j'avais affaire à une sorcière née moldu. Deuxièmement elle se sentait seule, et troisièmement elle savait que j'étais dans le même état qu'elle: seul. Et ça je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment elle avait pu le deviner. Exciter, je rédigeais ma première réponse, transcrivant mes interrogations. Je donnai la lettre à mon hiboux, et m'endormis paisiblement.

_Pour la première fois depuis longtemps._

_**Voilà pour ce chapitre 2 ! Je me doute bien que Mac Gonagall a un comportement très étrange mais bon... Je ne savais pas comment faire autrement! Dites moi ce que vous en penser! A bientôt! :)**__**  
**_

_**Une Brunette.**_


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 : Une Nouvelle Salle Commune **

_**Bonjour à vous ! Je sais que j'étais censé ne plus posté de chapitre cette semaine, mais disons que cette décision rentre en fonction officiellement à partir d'aujourd'hui. Vous aurez donc le quatrième chapitre vendredi prochain !:)**_

_**Je voulais remercier mes deux première lectrices : **__**oscarangel et Amand'ArtS'Creations, je ne m'attendais même pas à en avoir une si tôt ! :O  
**_

_**Bref j'arrête je vous embêter et je vous laisse avec ce chapitre 3 ! Bonne lecture !:P**_

Dimanche 14 septembre. Dernier jour du deuxième week-end du début de l'année. Je soupirai. La journée du samedi était passée trop rapidement à mon goût. Je finissais mon devoir de potion tout en écoutant Blaise et Pansy parler de révolution inter-scolaire.

-C'est inacceptable, s'exclama Pansy, on n'a pas le droit de nous traiter de la sorte !  
-Pansy, s'exaspéra Blaise, il se comporte exactement de la même manière que nous ces six dernières années.  
-Mais quand même, dire que je suis le pékinois de Vous-savez-qui ! Ça ne peut plus continuer comme cela !  
-Ce n'était pas la fille à qui tu avais lancé un sortilège de dent à rallonge la vielle du bal de noël en quatrième année ?  
-Heu...  
-Oui, c'était elle, intervenais-je.  
-Quand bien même, vous allez continuer accepter qu'on soit traité de la sorte toute l'année ?  
-On n'a pas vraiment le choix. Et ne réplique pas Pansy, j'aimerais terminer mon devoir, or ta voix haut-perché m'obscurcis l'esprit.

Elle me lança un regard noir, avant de partir de la salle commune.

-Ha les femmes ! Dit Blaise avant de partir à son tour.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall entra dans la pièce. Un homme, brun et de carrure imposante s'y trouvait déjà. C'est homme s'appelait Dimitri Znatchko. D'origine russe il s'était établi la réputation de meilleur architecte de toute l'Europe. Il s'avança vers la directrice.

-Ah ! Madame, je vous attendez. La salle est finie.  
-Tout ?  
-Absolument tout !  
-Bien. Puis-je visiter ?  
-Bien surrr. Suivez-moi.  
S'ensuivit une petite visite guidé.  
-Alors actuellement vous êtes dans la salle commune, ici la salle de bain, là...  
-Attendez. LA salle de bain ?  
-Heu... Oui.  
-Vous voulez la mort de deux élèves sur la conscience ou quoi ?

L'architecte fit un grimace et se tripoté les mains gêné de n'avoir pas accomplie quelque chose comme il faut.

-Et bien vous m'avez dit qu'il fallait un apparrrtement à l'image de la grrandeuurr de Poudlarrd mais aussi qu'il fallait êtrre rrapide. Alors je me suis inspirré de la salle de bain des prrééfets.  
-Vous voulez dire qu'elle est...  
-Immense. Oui.  
-Bon et bien, c'est très bien. Tout est en ordre alors ?  
-Oui, il ne manque plus que les valises des élèves.  
-Bien. Merci beaucoup pour votre service Dimitri.  
-De rrien madame, ce fût un honneuurr pour moi.

L'ancienne professeur de métamorphose s'apprêtait à s'en allée quand l'architecte l'arrêta.

-Excusez-moi prrofesseur mais, puis-je savoirr quand est-ce que les concerrnés aménagerront-ils ici ?  
-Mais ce soir même Dimitri. D'autres questions ?  
-Non.  
-Bien, Au revoir.  
-Au revoirr Madame.

Et elle partit pour de bon.

* * *

Je m'asseyais à côté de Blaise, les yeux explosé par des heures de travail.

-Fichu devoir de potion, grommelais-je dans ma barbe.  
-Je t'avais bien dis de le commencer plus tôt ! Me fit remarquer Blaise.  
-Oh non ! Ne commence pas ! Je crois que tu es le seul élève à Serpentard à être aussi bien organisé quand il s'agit des devoirs ! Je suis sûr que tu pourrais bien t'entendre avec Granger !  
-Mais oui bien sûr ! Et Pansy sort avec Weasley tant qu'on y est !  
-Beurk ! S'exclama la concerné, Ça va pas d'imaginer des trucs pareils !

On se regarda tous les trois quelques seconde avant de rigoler. Certain serpentards nous regardaient de travers, mais il suffisait que je leur lance un regard noir pour qu'il tourne aussitôt la tête. Puis contre toute attente, McGonagall se leva pour faire un discours.

-Avant de commencer ce dîner, je voudrais vous faire part des quelques modifications qui ont eu lieux ces derniers jours dans l'établissement.

Alors qu'elle s'arrêtait un instant, je me servis discrètement de jus de citrouille. En passant je vis d'autre élèves, notamment Granger, faire comme moi. Je n'étais pas le seul à avoir soif.

-Voyez-vous, continua-t-elle, j'ai remarqué ces deux premières semaines, un changement de comportement dans chaque maison. Or je n'aime pas cette nouvelle attitude que certain adopte. J'ai donc pris une décision. Pour remettre l'ordre dans cet établissement, et réunifier les maisons, j'ai décidé de mettre les deux préfets en chef représentant les maisons chez qui il y a eu le plus de changements, dans un appartement, à part, en commun. Ces deux préfets sont donc, Miss Granger et Mr. Malefoy.

Je crache mon jus de citrouille sur la figure de Blaise qui se releva tout comme Saint Potty. Apparemment lui aussi a dut se recevoir du jus de citrouille. Cependant, cette imbécile de directrice continuait son discours comme si il ne se passait rien dans la salle.

-Les deux préfets, sont attendus à la fin du repas devant mon bureau. Sur ce, bon appétit !  
Blaise se rassit en face de moi. Il ouvra la bouche mais je l'arrêtai net.  
-Aucun commentaire, d'accord ?  
Il hocha la tête suivi de Pansy, et nous mangeâmes en silence.

* * *

Hermione Granger s'arrêta devant la statue de l'entrée de la salle des professeurs. Elle avait encore du mal à croire qu'elle devra partager une année entière avec Malefoy dans une même salle commune. Cela voulait dire mois de temps passé avec ses amis. En entendant la nouvelle, elle avait craché le jus de citrouille qu'elle était en train de boire sur Harry, et avait passé le repas à se confondre en excuse. Elle s'approcha de la statue. Malefoy si trouvait déjà. Ils attendirent quelques secondes, puis la statue pivota pour laisser apparaître la directrice.

-Suivez-moi, dit-elle.

Ils marchèrent un moment. Hermione s'efforçait de retenir le chemin. Puis ils arrivèrent devant un tableau représentant Poudlard, fin d'été.

-Le mot de passe de ce mois-ci est « unité ». Je vous laisse découvrir. Vos valises sont dans vos chambres respectives. Bonne soirée.

Et elle partit sans plus de cérémonie. Hermione prononça le mot de passe. Le tableau s'ouvrit et elle entra suivie de Malefoy. La jolie brune écarquilla grand les yeux. Devant elle, un escalier en marbre. Sur sa gauche un grand canapé gris et deux fauteuils jaunes entouraient une table basse et faisaient face à une gigantesque cheminée. Sur le mur une bibliothèque remplie de livre. Au fond une porte avec écrit dessus en lettre doré « Salle d'Eau » sur un mur jaune. A sa droite, plus proche d'elle, pleins de tableaux accrochés au mur gris et une étagère remplie elle aussi de livre.

-C'est quoi ce jaune ? Dit soudainement Malefoy.

Hermione qui ne s'y attendait pas sursauta légèrement avant de répondre.

-C'est un jaune de ce qu'il y a de plus banal Malefoy.

-Hum... Ces couleurs me rappellent trop celles de Pouffsoufle.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et monta les escaliers. Deux portes s'y trouvaient à la fin. Sur une y était écrit « Drago Malefoy » et sur l'autre « Hermione Granger ». Et bien sûr tous deux en lettre dorée. Elle ouvrit la porte à son nom et découvrit une réplique de sa chambre des dortoirs des filles de gryffondor. Les lits superposés et Lavande Brown en moins. Elle soupira d'aise et s'étala sur son lit.

* * *

Je m'assis sur mon lit deux places. Enfin du vert. Je n'aimais pas du tout la salle commune et je reste persuadé que celle-ci est au couleur de Pouffsoufle. Je priais intérieurement pour que la Salle de Bain ne soit pas au couleur de Serdeigle.

-Il ne manquerait plus que ça, pensais-je à voix haute.

Puis je repensai à ma correspondante. Je n'avais toujours pas reçu de réponse.

-Détend-toi vieux. Tu lui as envoyé ta réponse il n'y a pas longtemps.

Oui, je me parle à moi-même. Une vieille habitude. Je finis par m'endormir, une fois de plus paisiblement, en pensant à Une Sang de Bourbe.

_**Tadaaaaaam ! :D Je crois bien que ce chapitre est l'un des rares où vous aurez du mal à trouver des fautes ! Profitez-en ! ^^ Sinon vos avis ? Ils sont très importants pour moi et me permettent de progresser ! Alors n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, faites-vous plaisirs ! :P **_

_**Je vous dis à très bientôt !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Une Brunette.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4 : Quand les souvenirs nous hantent :**

_**Bonjour à vous ! Donc voilà pour ce chapitre 4 ! J'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous plaira !**_

_**Je n'ai pas vraiment grand-chose à dire à part peut-être un petit message pour L, lectrice anonyme à qui j'aimerais bien répondre à ses reviews, s'il-te-plait, laisse ton adresse mail si tu le souhaite ! **_

_**Bien sûre je remercie toutes celles qui me suivent, visibles, ou invisibles. )**_

_**Bonne lecture à vous !**_

_**P.S : Au fait aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartiennent ! Je les ai emprunté, à notre chère J.K Rowling. Que Merlin la protège…**_

Hermione se leva d'un bond, et arrêta son réveil qui produisait un bruit strident. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants, pour calmer son rythme cardiaque qui avait accéléré à l'entente du bruit horrible, que produisait le réveil sorcier. Puis elle rassembla ses affaires et descendis à la salle de bain, persuadé que Malefoy ne serait pas encore réveillé. Elle descendit l'escalier de marbre, et ouvrit délicatement la porte de la salle de bain, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir derrière.  
Elle découvrit une immense salle. Rectangulaire il y avait une... Piscine, prenant toute la longueur du mur, avec d'innombrables robinets. Sur sa droite un long miroir avec deux grands lavabos gris. Dessous des placards bleus qui n'attendaient qu'à être remplie. Plus loin des lavabos mais toujours sur le mur de droite, une douche à l'italienne avait été installé. Ce qui étonna notre préfète en chef, mais qui ne s'en préoccupa pas plus, tant elle était éblouie par la beauté des lieux. Elle tourna sur elle-même. Elle leva la tête, et elle vit accroché, une moulure de l'emblème de Poudlard. Le plafond été gris clair, tout comme les murs de gauche et de droite. Celui du fond avait de long vitraux représentant des sirènes, et avait été peint en bleu, tout comme celui d'en face, par où elle était entré.  
L'endroit lui rappelait vaguement, la salle de bain de préfet. A la seule différence qu'ici, ils étaient deux à l'utilisé. Hermione posa ses affaires sur une commode qui traînait là. Elle entra dans la douche à l'Italienne, et comme elle s'en doutait celle-ci était moldu. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents. En se douchant elle remarqua que sa «cicatrice» au bras droit avait réapparu. Rien de plus normal. Le fond de teint « Masquetout » tenait quinze jours. Elle se mit dans un coin de la tête, à s'en remettre.  
Une fois douché, séché et habillé, et coiffé, elle remonta dans sa chambre pour appliquer le fond de teint sur son bras. En chemin elle croisa Malefoy, encore dans les vapes. Elle entra dans sa chambre quand elle entendit :  
-HAAAAAAA ! MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BLEU ?!  
Aucun doute, Malefoy venait de découvrir la salle de bain.

* * *

Par le caleçon de Merlin ! J'étais tombé en enfer ! Déjà le vue de Granger dès le matin était un mauvais présage pour moi. Cela ne pouvait m'annoncer qu'une mauvaise journée à venir. Et là, je rentre dans la salle de bain, et je découvre du bleu et du gris, Serdeigle. Après le salon habillé à la mode Pouffsoufle, maintenant la salle de bain en Serdeigle ! Je fis rapidement le tour des lieux, et du admettre que la salle était grandiose. Il fallait juste changer la couleur des murs. J'allais au fond de la salle, quand je remarquai un... Une _chose._ Ça avait la forme d'un pavé avec une ouverture. Je rentrais à l'intérieur, et découvris un mécanisme qui ressemblait à une douche. Enfin je ne comprenais pas à quoi servais tous ces boutons ! J'en tournai un au hasard et de l'eau jaillie de ce qui semblait être un pommeau. De l'eau froide bien sûr. Et sur ma tête évidemment. Je tournai tous les boutons, essayant d'arrêter le jais d'eau. Une fois fait je sortis de cette douche moldue (car ça ne pouvait être que cela) et allai à la baignoire. Je regardai les robinets me demandant s'ils sortaient la même chose que dans la salle de bain des préfets. J'ouvris le robinet qui sortait habituellement de la mousse blanche, classique. Mes soupçons se confirmèrent quelques secondes plus tard, et je pus (enfin) me laver.

* * *

Hermione descendis de la volière en courant. Hier soir elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'envoyer sa lettre. Elle s'était donc pressé ce matin et voilà que maintenant elle allait être en retard à son cours de métamorphose ! Elle courut, et finalement arriva à temps pour son cours. Elle souffla soulagé. En entrant dans la salle Harry lui fit signe pour qu'elle vienne s'assoir avec lui. Oui mais qui dit Harry, dit Ron jamais bien loin. D'ailleurs celui-ci était derrière lui. Elle fit un sourire d'excuse à Harry et partit à l'autre bout de la salle.  
Elle n'était pas encore prête à lui parler de nouveau.  
Ron soupira. L'attitude d'Hermione était compréhensible. Après tout, il l'avait quitté quand même assez brutalement. Leur histoire c'était terminé en cris et en pleurs...

_FlashBack_

Ron prit nerveusement le bras d'Hermione pour l'amenée à l'écart. Ce qu'il allait lui dire était délicat, et il voulait aller en douceur.  
- Alors, de quoi voulais- tu me parler Ron ?  
Le rouquin regarda un instant ce qui allait bientôt être son ex copine. Elle était maigre, pâle, et sans vie. Loin de l'image de l'Hermione dont il était tombé amoureux. Il souffla avant de se lancer.  
-Ecoutes moi bien Hermione. Ce que je vais tu dire est très difficile à dire...  
-Oui, je t'écoute.  
-Je... Il faut... Je...  
-Tu ?  
-Je te quitte Hermione.  
La jeune fille écarquilla ses yeux. Comment ça il la quittait ? Pourquoi ? Elle avait fait quelque chose de mal ?  
-Qu... Quoi ?  
-Je te quitte Hermione. Je ne peux plus. Je ne peux plus supporter de te voir te détruire comme ça !  
-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ?  
- Regarde-toi ! Tu as disparue ! C'est simple, tu n'es plus la même personne. Moi je suis tombé amoureux d'Hermione Granger, en chair et en os. Pas de son ombre !  
-Mais... Tu sais très bien ce qu'il m'arrive. Avec la guerre, et mes parents... Je n'ai pas pu encore m'en remettre.  
-Hermine. J'ai perdu mon frère. Et moi aussi j'ai été dévasté. Et George encore plus. Mais regarde-le ! Il est trois fois plus vivant que toi !  
-Désolé, d'être aussi sensible !  
-Hermione. Je t'ai épaulé pendant plus de deux mois, j'ai regardé les gens s'en remettre, alors que toi tu continuais de sombrer. Je me suis dit : « Ca va passer. Je vais le retrouvé, il lui fait juste encore un peu de temps ! » Mais j'en ai marre. Marre de voir les gens heureux, alors que moi je ne peux pas l'être, marre de ne pas pouvoir être heureux avec toi, alors que plein d'autre couple le sont ! J'ai envie de vivre Hermione ! C'est aussi simple que ça.  
Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens. Ron attendant qu'Hermione explose. Car elle allait exploser. Il voyait les larmes border son visage, et ses poings serré.  
-Tu n'es qu'un égoïste Ronald Weasley. La seule raison qui tu pousses à me quitter est par-ce-que tu t'ouvres que ta vie n'est pas assez heureuse à ton goût ?! Elle ricana. Mais alors que fais-tu ENCORE avec moi ? Sa MAJESTE aurait dû partir plus tôt ! Puisque sa vie n'était pas assez PARFAITE !  
-Peut-être que je suis égoïste, mais ne dit pas que je cherche à vivre une vie parfaite!  
-Mais bien sûr qui si Ronald ! Tu préfères choisir la facilité en me quittant pour pouvoir aller t'amuser ! Mais vas-y! Vas-y la voir! Ta Lavande! Vas-y! Elle attend que ça! Que tu lui fasse du rentré dedans!  
-Hermione!  
-Quoi? Ce n'est pas ça que tu veux? Te débarrassé de la triste, inutile, de l'OMBRE, d'Hermione Granger non ?  
-Non !  
-Mais bien sûr que si ! Sinon pourquoi t'aurais fait ça ?

-Tu vois ! Tu ne sais pas quoi répondre ! Alors maintenant, va-t'en. Je veux plus te voir.  
-Hermione. ..  
-CASSE-TOI !  
Ron partit, en entendant les sanglots d'Hermione. Il se passa une main sur le visage. Cela ne c'était pas passé comme il le voulait. Mais il aurait dû le savoir. Rien ne ce passé comme il le voulait.

_Fin du FlashBack_.

* * *

On toqua à la porte. Jonathan Mercury, rangea discrètement la photo dans son tiroir, puis il prononça distinctement un « entrez ». Quelques secondes plus tard le directeur d'Azkaban entra.

-Monsieur le ministre. Vous vouliez me voir ?  
-Oui. C'est au sujet de ma visite à Azkaban.  
-Votre visite à Azkaban monsieur ?  
-Oui, j'aimerais visiter la prison.  
-La visiter monsieur ?

« Mais bon sang quel imbécile celui-là ! Il ne comprend rien ! Tu devrais le virer !»  
« Attend un peu ! »

-Oui, la visiter ! Voir les prisonniers, voir si tous se passe bien !  
-Très bien monsieur, quand souhaitez-vous y aller ?  
-Je ne sais pas encore... Peut-être en soirée.  
-Dans tous les cas prévenez-moi de votre visite, que je mette à votre disposition des gardes du corps.  
-Non ! Je ne veux pas que vos gardiens ce prépare. C'est pour cela que demain vous m'apporterez le double des clefs d'Azkaban.  
-Les doubles des clefs ? Mais monsieur...  
-Ne discutez pas ! Quand allez-vous cesser de contester mes ordres ?  
-Mais... Je...  
-Je veux le double des clefs demain à 10h00, est-ce bien clair ?  
-Très clair monsieur le ministre.  
-Bien. Vous pouvez sortir.  
Le directeur d'Azkaban, hocha la tête, et soupira une fois sortit du bureau. Le ministre de la magie était une personne plus qu'inquiétante... Surtout quand on se retrouve seul à seul dans son bureau.

« Bravo. Pour une fois tu m'as écoutez. »  
« Mais je t'écoutes toujours ».  
« Mouai... Heureusement que je suis là pour faire les plants »

Il avait raison. Jonathan devait le reconnaître. Sans _lui_, il ne serait jamais ici. Il regarda la photo qu'il avait une nouvelle fois sortit de son tiroir. Enfin. Si tous se passait bien, ce mercredi il pourra venger sa famille.  
-Vous me manquez tellement... Murmura-t-il.

« Arrête ça ! Quelqu'un pourrais nous surprendre ! Je te rappelle, que personne ici ne sait que tu as une famille ! »  
« Avait »  
« Oui. C'est pour ça que tu dois suivre le plant. Pour les venger. »

_Il_ avait raison. Encore une fois. De toute manière _il_ avait toujours raison. _Il_ était plus intelligent que lui. D'ailleurs _il_ le lui faisait souvent remarquer. Le traitant d'idiot ou d'imbécile, dès que l'occasion se présentait. Mais il s'en fichait. Il _l_'aimait bien quand même. Il faisait partie de sa vie à présent. Car après tout, _il_ n'était autre que lui.

**"Les personnes les plus dangereuse ne sont souvent pas celle que l'on croit" **

_**Et voilà! Le nouveau chapitre!**_

_**Chapitre on ne peut plus important, puisque vous savez comment Hermione et Ron on rompue,**_

_**Et, la mise en place de mon petit personnage: Jonathan Mercury, qui -si vous vous souvenez bien- déclenche déjà la colère d'Hermione dans le prologue!**_

_**Sinon... Comment vous le trouvez?**_

_**Potable?**_

_**Acceptable?**_

_**Lisable?**_

_**Les fautes? Beaucoup? Pas beaucoup?**_

_**Des questions?**_

_**Bref dites-moi tout!**_

_**Une Brunette.**_


End file.
